Until now, X-ray C-arms have been used with both X-ray imaging devices. The first X-ray imaging device is usually a conventional floor-based X-ray C-arm system and the second X-ray imaging device comprises a stand suspended from the ceiling with a pivotable X-ray C-arm. The ceiling stand is movable so that the first X-ray imaging device can also be used alone, that is as a monoplane system.
When using a biplane X-ray system, two image planes are defined corresponding to the name of the system. Usually, beforehand, the relative position of the two image planes to each other is defined, for example a tilting angle, which is usually around 90°, and this relative position is subsequently maintained. This means that the X-ray radiation source and X-ray detector of the first X-ray imaging device have to be moved in coordination with the X-ray radiation source and X-ray detector of the second X-ray imaging device. The mechanics of the X-ray C-arm system on the one hand and the fact that the second X-ray C-arm is arranged on a ceiling stand result in restricted movement options. This means that it is not possible to record all image combinations. With the previous systems, for example, it is not possible to change the so-called isocenter of the X-ray C-arm. It is not possible to travel along scanning paths which satisfy a so-called completeness condition. A completeness condition provides information on whether the total number of all the images recorded enables a complete analysis or not.